Driven Crazy
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Three-Shot. Ra's Al Gual captures Nightwing, and, on national television, offers him the chance to join the Light. When the teen refuses, Ra's resorts to calling the Joker to torture him. Before Joker starts, he removes the back of his costume, revealing scars from his crowbar, revealing to the League his former ID. That night he hears voices, in an empty cell.
1. Part 1

"You know, you'll never break me!" I spat at Ra's Al Gual. "Just like you'll never break the Batman."

"Nightwing." Ra's said. "Think about it, you could join me, and live a long, happy life, go back to fighting everyday street thugs until one of them gets the better of you, or die here, in this cell."

"I'll die then." I replied, seeing the camera recording, I added, "Ne vedem din nou, într-o zi." _I'll see you again, someday._

"You still have time to see the light..." Raa's said, "The error of your ways. Why do you still resist?"

"Because you're the one with wrong thinking!" I yelled, "You don't, and you'll never understand!" Ra's shook his head sadly.

"You see, I hadn't wanted to do this." he said, walking over to the door. "But, you see, sometimes pain is needed in order for someone to see the light." He opened the door and Joker walked in.

"Hello!" he said, cheerfully. "I hear you had need of my... services?" Ra's groaned, ushering him in.

"He refuses to see the light." Ra's explained. "Give him as much pain as he needs to see it. However, we need him alive."

"Understood." Joker said with the grin of a manic. "I'll do everything in my power to give him as much pain as he can endure."

"You can't break me." I said, "You're just wasting your time." Although, this time, I wasn't so sure. I remembered Joker's crowbar. The pain it had inflicted on me. I could see he had brought it along. "Te urăsc, Joker. Nu-mi place rangă prea!"_ I hate you Joker. I hate your crowbar too!_

"What is he saying?!" Ra's demanded. "Someone find me a translator! Now!" Even fustrating him failed to bring me reprieve, as it usually did.

"Într-o zi ... într-o zi vei muri! Iar când va veni acea zi ... eu voi fi primul care să se bucure!" _Someday... someday you'll die! When that day comes... I'll be the first to rejoice!_ I snapped at him. Joker drew back the crowbar, and swung, but stopped before hitting my back.

"What's with the delay?" Ra's thundered, and Joker flinched, then took out his knife. Then he tried (in vain, I might add) to cut through my costume. Finally, he rolled it off my back and stared at the sight of it.

Of all my scars... I had the most on my back. Out of all my scars, if he saw them... He'd know. I looked down as Joker turned me around.

"Tatăl meu ... Îmi pare rău. Te-am reușit în moduri pe care nici măcar nu pot începe să-și imagineze. Și pentru că, îmi pare sincer rău." I said, _My father... I'm sorry. I've failed you in ways you can't even begin to imagine. And for that, I am truly sorry._

"How do you explain, these, Nightwing?" Joker asked, "You have the marks from **my crowbar** on your back. Not once or twice, but roughly two hundred times! How do you explain them?"

"Maybe you'll find out." I said, slightly bemused. "Maybe I got in your way a few times. Maybe you're an idiot who forgot about me? Who knows?"

"I. Am. Not. An. Idiot!" Joker said, swinging his crowbar into my back as he had so many times before.

"Stai, mic Robin. Tatăl tău vine la tine. Rezistă." _Hold on, little robin. Your father is coming for you. Just hang on._ I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes to see I was alone.

"Hold on, little robin. Your father is coming for you. Just hang on." I whispered in english. For some reason, the words gave me strength. I repeated them. "Hold on, little robin. Your father is coming. Just hang on."

"Rob, venim. Rezistă. Îmi pare rău, eu nu a reușit prea, fratele meu." _Rob, we're coming. Just hang on. I'm sorry, I failed you too, my brother._

"Robin, ne pare rău! Nu ne-am gândit! Vă vom reveni, va promitem!" _Robin, we're so sorry! We weren't thinking! We'll get you back, we promise!_

"Rob,vărugămsănumor!Terog,nu,tueștifratelemeumaimicșinuamfostatent, atuncicândartrebuisăamșiîmiparerău!" _Rob,pleasedon'tdie!Pleasedon't, you'remylittlebrotherandIhaven'tbeenpayingattentionwhenIshould'veandI'msorry!_

"Um ... Superboy a spus I. Hate. El. Mai mult de maimuțe." _Um... Superboby said I. Hate. Him. More than monkeys._

"Arty a declarat, noi nu ar fi trebuit să ai fugit așa! Nu contează că ești cel mai capabil de noi toți." _Arty said we shoulda never let you go off on your own. It doesn't matter that your the most capable of all of us._

"Kaldur'ahm este rău, Rob. El a cerut scuze de peste o sută de ori, și încă mai încearcă să-mi cer scuze pentru greșeala lui." _Kaldur'ahm is sorry, Rob. He's apologized over a hundred times, and is still trying to apologize for his mistake._

"Dick, îmi pare rău. Nu trebuia să te las într-o miile de-al lui Ra. Pentru că, eu sunt cu adevărat rău." _Dick, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever let you within a mile of Ra's. For that, I am truely sorry._ Bruce...

"Baza lor." I managed to say, _Their base._ "În cazul în care ai fost instruit, tată." _Where you were trained, dad._

I wondered if I'd finally gone crazy. It was the only logical explanation.


	2. Part 2

**Part Two**

Kid Flash was pacing the Bioship, wondering how no one had been able to put it together before. Thousands of possibilities were shooting at lightspeed through his mind, but none of them answered his question. None of them fit the circumstances.

"Wally, slow down." Artemis said with a sigh. "You're freaking us all out like this." The speedster stopped.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I'm just worried about him. I mean, sure, we tried to get through, but did we really? Did Zee's spell just tell us what we wanted to hear? Is this all one big dream?"

"If it's a dream, I'm a part of it too." Artemis said, before turning to Aqualad, "Do you think, just maybe, this is another Failsafe?" The entire Team shuddered, remembering they're one and only Failsafe.

Batman had told them on no uncertain terms that they'd take the Bioship, and he'd take the Zeta to Gotham, and head out from there.

"There is a chance that this is another Failsafe." He admitted, "But last time we went through losing our mentors emotionless. This may or may not be worse. He is a part of our Team, with what we saw, and our emotions afterward, I think it is safe to say this is not another Failsafe."

"Unless the adults snuck us into the Cave and sprung it on us." Roy said. "Although I have no clue why they'd stick me in one of these. I'm not part of your little club. No offense, but I'm not."

"None taken, Roy." Wally sadid, resuming his pacing. "My question is, how did we never figure out the connection between Nightwing and Robin?" Silence set in the Bioship, until M'ggan spoke up.

"We're here." She said, already setting up the mind link. _Kaldur, what's the plan?_

_I'm not sure yet._ Was the reply. _Batman may have already gotten inside. Do you sense anything?_ There was a short pause.

_Pain._ She said. _And alot of it._

_Then I think it's safe to say Bats isn't here yet._ Wally said. _I mean, yea. We should go in, but we need to remember that we're a __**covert**__ team._

_Wow._ Artemis said sarcastically. _Baywatch actually remembered something Batman said._ Wally shot here a glare, but ignored her comment.

_Artemis, here's how it works with Wally._ Roy said, _You repeat it enough, it actually sinks into that head of his._

_Hey!_ Wally said. _Roy! Really? Here I thought you were my brother._

_Quiet!_ Superboy said. _I hear something._

_Then it's not Batman._ Roy replied. _I've been on patrol in Gotham a few times. I've seen Batman sneak up on __**Superman**__._ Amusement flooded through the mind link, and Wally took off to survey the area to find out what Superboy heard.

_Guys..._ He said, mental voice. _ I found what Connor was talking about... GET INTO THE SKY, IT'S A BOMB!_ With that, he disappeared from the mind link as the Bioship shot into the air, and the bomb exploded.

"Wally!" Artemis said aloud. "Wally!" She started to jump out of the Bioship, but was held back by Roy, who looked like he was considering jumping himself. When Roy had decided she wasn't going to jump (which took several minutes), he turned to Miss Martian, trying to ignore the tears streaming down the female archers face as she sobbed.

"Drop me a line." He said. "I'm going down. Artemis, before you say anything, no, you're not coming. You need a clear head." The blonde archer stood up, angry at Roy, but Aqualad stepped between them.

"Artemis, Wally would not want you to go charging in, led only by your emotions, and getting yourself killed." He said. Artemis hesistated, before sitting down in one of the Bioships seats. "Roy, you're not going down alone. Take Zatanna and Superboy with you."

"Fine." He said as three lines came down. "Let's go, I guess." Superboy and Zatanna stepped forward, and clipped line to themselves.

"Remember, Red Arrow." Aqualad said, "Wally would not want you getting yourself killed either." Roy nodded, dropping out of the Bioship, with Superboy and Zatanna close behind. _Be careful for any more bombs._ The Altantean added.

_We will._ Roy promised. _Also, just in case, when I became Red Arrow, I made my costume out of kevlar, along with a few, fireproof materials. The worst I'd have to worry about is the force of the explosion._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Joker was enjoying his favorite past time. Torturing the unfortunate soul that had gotten in his way. Today, that poor soul was Nightwing, who was now known to some as the former Robin.<p>

The thoughts going through Nightwings head included, but were not limited to, _Geez, this got old the first times he did this._ As well as, _How long will I be able to last? Another three weeks?_

So you can understand that he knew as well as anyone that there is only so much torture a person can undergo before they break.

He knew he was running out of time. It had been a week since he'd heard the voices in his cell, and he had heard nothing since. For all he knew, they were hallucinations.

He heard someone banging on the door, and weakly turned his head enough to see Joker open it, and a guard come in, dragging a burned yellow-and-red costume, with someone inside it.

"The others escaped." The guard said, snapping an inhabitor collar on the already mostly-healed speedster. "This one, though, was right in the center of the explosion. If I can be frank-"

"No." I said, "You can't be Frank. Your name is Jim, not Frank." Anger clouded the guards eyes, and he pulled out his gun, and aimed it at me.

"Don't." Wally said, voice sounding somewhat strong. "You kill him, Ra's will kill you himself. You know that he doesn't dish out second chances to anyone." The guards face paled, and he put the gun away.

The guard exited the room, with the Joker just behind him, asking for his gun. Wally looked at me.

"It is you, right?" he asked. "Dick? Ești tu? Pentru că tu cu siguranță acționează ca el." _Dick? Is that you? 'Cause you certainly act like him._

"Da, Wally. Sunt eu." _Yea, Wally. It's me._ Was the reply. "Acest lucru este la fel ca pe vremuri, nu-i așa? Amândoi în mâinile Joker, neștiind dacă vom fi salvați." _Just like old times, isn't it? Both of us in the hands of the Joker, not knowing if we're going to be rescued._

"Da, la fel ca pe vremuri. Cu excepția avem echipa exterior, venind să ne salveze." _Yea, just like old times. Except this time we've got the Team outside, coming to rescue us._ The speedster half-agreed.

"Ce ți-a luat atât de mult?" _What took you so long?_ Nightwing asked, and Wally looked at him in shock.

"Ce vrei să spui, atât de mult? Am venit drept de îndată ce am avut toți împreună!" _What do you mean, so long? We came as soon as we got everyone together!_ Wally was confused, it didn't take a protège of Batman to figure it out. "Soarele este doar în creștere acum. A fost doar o noapte." _The sun's rising now. It's only been one night._

"Ai fi Trebuie glumești mine."_ You've gotta be kidding me._ Nightwing muttered. "Time-urzeală tech. Trebuia cunoscut." _Time-warp tech. Shoulda known._

"Um ... Dick? Cât timp a fost pentru tine?"_ Um... Dick? How long has it been for you?_ Wally asked, fear showing on his face.

"O săptămână. Wally, pentru tine aceasta a fost doar o noapte, dar pentru mine, a fost o săptămână." _A week. Wally, for you it's been only one night, but for me, it's been a week._ Wally's eyes widened in fear and surprise. This left him only one thing left to say.

"În primul rând, cred că urăsc timp tech. Și în al doilea rând, ei bine, am uitat ce am fost pe cale să spună." _Firstly, I think I hate time tech. And secondly, well, I forgot what I was going to say._ Then the boys stopped talking because the Crown Prince of Crime had arrived.

"Well, well, well." Joker said, "If there's anything I like more than one toy, it's two of them." The boys exchanged a look, the Joker's insanity was showing.

* * *

><p>Batman had just arrived at Ra's monastary, to hear an explosion. Instantly, he feared the worst, until he saw a faint line, a faint difference in part of the sky heading up. The explosion hadd come from somewhere near where they had landed, but they'd had time to escape.<p>

After walking forward a bit, he glanced up at the Bioship again, to see Red Arrow pulling Artemis back. Instantly knowing something was up, he started to reach up to his ear, before reminding himself where he was. Not a minute later, Red Arrow, Zatanna, and Superboy dropped out of the Bioship, and Batman walked out of the shadows, surprising them all.

"What happened?" the Dark Knight asked. They looked at each other, before Roy stepped forward.

"Kid Flash was caught in the explosion." The red headed archer replied. "Artemis, got upset." Batman nodded, hiding the intense surprise, and, more surprisingly, the grief. Kid Flash had, although he'd never noticed it, become like a nephew to him. One he hadn't wanted to lose.

"I heard something from one of Ra's men about a prisoner." Batman informed them. "I'm not sure who it is... But I can guess." Roy nodded, and Batman led them into the monastary.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up in the Bioship, Artemis was still wounded by grief. She was on the ground, crying. Everyone knew she was tough, but no one had known exactly <strong>how<strong> tough, until now, that is.

"Artemis, until you get your act together, I'm afraid we can't go avenge Wally ourselves." Aqualad reminded her gently. "Remember who we're talking about, there is a chance Wally might still be alive."

"I don't think so." Miss Martian said, "As the bomb went off, I was simultaneously doing two things, getting the Bioship away from the explosion, and cutting Wally out of the mind link before any of you sensed the pain he recieved from the explosion." Aqualad's shoulders fell, and for the first time, he wept with his teammates.

* * *

><p>"Trebuie să plecăm de aici." <em>We need to get out of here.<em> Nightwing told Wally who nodded, then motioned to his collar.

"Necesitatea de a obține acest lucru stupid pe mine, de asemenea." _Need to get this stupid thing off me as well._ Wally agreed.

"Wally, Wally, Wally. Ce am de gând să fac cu tine?" _Wally, Wally, Wally. What am I going to do with you?_

"Vino cu un plan de astfel încât să putem scăpa? Să sperăm că?" _Come up with a plan so we can escape? Hopefully?_

"Am o multime de planuri. Am nevoie doar o modalitate de a lua pe ei la locul de muncă." _I have plenty of plans. I just need a way to get them to work._

"Cum, exact, vom ieși? Adică, ar putea sa-mi spui unul dintre planurile tale și voi vedea dacă pot să dau nimic? Vă Rog?" _How, exactly, are we going to get out? I mean, could you please tell me one of your plans and I'll see if I can figure anything out? Please?_ There was a pause as the raven-haired boy thought, then he shook hiw head.

"De fapt, eu sunt de adaptare planurile pentru tine cuprinde acum. Deci, nu, eu nu pot." _Actually, I'm adjusting the plans to include you now. So, no, I can't._ Wally's shoulders sagged, but he nodded.

"Might as well get some sleep." He said quietly, but just loud enough for Nightwing to hear him. Nightwing nodded, and closed his eyes, and the strange Duo fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hours or minutes later, no one could tell, but when the boys awoke, they saw Ra's Al Gual.<p>

"So, will you see the Light yet?" He asked the wearly teens. "Do you see the error of your actions?" Nightwing turned to Wally.

"He does this one every day, or at least, what **feels** like a day." Then he turned to Ra's. "Would you care to explain what's so wrong with saving people's lives? Because I still see no error with it." Ra's eyes narrowed, but he turned to Kid Flash, clearly expecting an answer.

"Hey, I'm not joining your club." Wally said, stubbornly. "I'm already in a club, and, as it turns out, our clubs are rivals."

Wally had been able to understand from the tone Ra's always used when he was talking about "the Light" that it was some kind of club, or team. It was the same way all the members of Young Justice talked when talking about their Team to outsiders.

Ra's eyes narrowed, and the five-hundred year-old man shaked in anger, before walking out, both boys noted that one could almost hear his rage. The boys grinned, enjoying this moment almost as moch as they enjoy Batman's reaction after they've painted the Batcave pink (for some reason, the boys always grab hot pink for this prank, and it varies what gets painted. The boys don't really ever have the time to paint the entire thing).

* * *

><p>Batman (along with Red Arrow, Superboy, and Zatanna) had just entered the monstary. He'd noted that the Shadows had gotten keener, or maybe they were just more alert because of their prisoner.<p>

**They may or may not know about Nightwing.** Red Arrow mouthed to Batman, who nodded, signaling for no unnessessary movement. He knew that the way they were now, they could notice any movement.

Thankfully, back when Nightwing had been Robin, he'd adopted Batman's signals, and used them, no matter who he was with, and so Red Arrow under stood.

_Roy, what does that mean?_ Zatanna asked for the fifteenth time, and Roy mentally sighed.

_No unnessessary movement._ The archer translated. _I wonder..._ Just at that moment, Batman signaled for them to spilt up, then added the **be careful** signal. _We spilt up now, and he's also warning us to be careful._

_Yes!_ Zatanna mentally cheered. _Finally!_ She and Superboy headed two different directions, with Roy staying with Batman, as he was the only one who could understand his signals (and the hallway was two hallways intersecting. Excluding the one they came from, there was three different ways to go).

Since the two of them could communicate efficiently, they moved much faster than before, and quickly tracker down the Joker. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by Shadows, and the Joker was going on and on about how todays lunch had better be good.

Roy reached for his bow, but Batman signaled for him to wait. Roy replied, asking if he should trail them, and, after a short pause, Batman nodded, heading the way Joker had come from.

**A/N So, before twelve hours had passed, I had two reviews telling me they wanted more for what I had intended to ba a One-Shot. Because of those two comments, I wrote a second chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and, well, I know as well as you do this isn't over yet, so this is going to become a Three-Shot, if not an actual story (which is not what I intended... So, incase you can't tell, I'm going to try to avoid that).**

**Anyways, please review!**

**~Oreo**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Artemis, now calmed, exited the Bioship with Miss Martian and Aqualad. There was an unspoken agreement to stick together, as Batman wasn't there to take charge of them.

Superboy froze upon hearing a noise, or, to be specific, someone breathing. He looked around carefully, and, upon seeing no one, decided to try to play it safe for once.

_There's someone over here._ He mentally told the team. _I'm not sure who it is. Heard whoever it was breathing, but I don't see a thing, or hear a heartbeat._

_Thanks for the heads-up, Connor._ Artemis replied as Ra's dropped in front of the clone, whose eyes narrowed.

"Ra's." He growled. "Where is he?" Anger flooding into his voice, he thought he'd lose it and attack the man before he was told where his teammate was. _It was Ra's._

"Try me." Ra's challenged, and Superboy accepted the challenge, using his arm to block the old man's sword.

_Ra's?_ Roy asked, _Be careful, Superboy. He's dangerous._

_I don't need to be careful!_ Was the reply. _My skin in impenetrable, nothing can get through it. Besides, right now, what matters is finding Nightwing._

Ra's was clearly Superboy's better, yet the clone fought. He fought to learn his teammate and friends location, and for justice for Wally.

Ra's, unknown to the Team, certainly knew about the connection between Robin and Nightwing, and had taken Nightwing's kryptonite from him when he took all the bird's weapons.

With Superboy defeated, a grin grew on Ra's face. If Batman did as he thought he would for the little bird, maybe he would bring back the clone. Although, if he used the Lazarus Pit on Superboy, he'd better have a G-nome on him, to keep the headstrong clone under control.

When Connor had been cut from the mind link, everyone knew without a doubt that Connor, too, had been killed. Regret flooded the mind link.

_We cannot allow our grief to make us careless._ Aqualad said. _We will have time to grieve later, after we free Nightwing._

_I'm going to make him pay!_ Artemis swore. _First he kills Wally, then Connor!_ She absentmindedly twirled an arrow on her finger, earning a disapproving look from Aqualad.

_For now we do what we came to do._ He told them. _Then, we get justice._ Artemis and Miss Martian nodded, before hurrying on.

"Hey, 'Wing?" Wally asked, using english so his brian doesn't hurt from translating another language. "If- if we die here, I just want you to know-"

"Yeah." Nightwing interrupted him. "Yeah. Me too." Wally stared at him in astonishment, Mouth agape.

"How- How did you know what I was going to say?" He asked.

"I'm a Bat, remember?" Nightwing asked, and Wally nodded. "Geez, I with how often this happens- happened, I'm surprised you forgot." They settled into a comfortable silence (or however comfortable a silence can be when your tied up).

"They're coming, you know." Wally said. "The Team, I mean. Not sure about Batman, he's **supposed** to be here, but you never-"

"I know." Nightwing said, stopping Kid Flash short. "He's here."

"How would you know. I mean, look at yourself." Wally weakly motioned to the bird. "There's no way you could-"

"Think before you speak." Batman said, picking Wally's locks. Wally spun around as the Bat took off the collar that had restrained his power.

"I told you so." Nightwing said as Batman freed him. "No matter how well you know Batman, I'll always know him better. Also, in case you were wondering, the shadows disappeared from the wall."

"What?" Wally asked, more confused than ever.

"The shadows of the guards." Nightwing said. "Since I couldn't hear what took them out, I knew it had to be Batman." Batman pulled Nightwing to his feet, and let go of his son once the teen had regained his balance.

"Ei cred că ești mort, Kid Flash." _They think you're dead, Kid Flash._ Batman said.

"English, please." the speedster groaned. "Why would they think I'm dead? I have speed healing, don't I?"

"You were caught in a level four explosion, Kid Flash." Batman said, his tone so matter-of-fact. "It's only natural they think you're dead."

"You didn't say you were caught in a level-four explosion!" Nightwing said, horror on his face as he elbowed his older brother.

Shadows converged on the unsuspecting trio consisting Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Artemis.

"We're under attack!" The first to realize was Artemis, who instantly brought up her bow in defense.

_I've got him._ Batman said through the mind link. _Red Arrow, we're heading towards you._ A small grin somehow found it's way to Artemis face.

_Good, that means we can get out of here? _She asked. _Because I'm starting to think is too much trouble-_

_Hey!_ Nightwing's voice entered the mind link, _I heard that!_ Then after a few seconds, _We could get out of here, and maybe survive, or stay and get slaughtered. Take your pick._

_Let's get out of-_ Artemis started to say as the mind link suddenly cut out. She turned to see Miss Martian fall as the Shadow twisted his sword, which was already lodged deep in her heart.

_Let's get out of-_ Artemis tried to say, before the link was cut. Roy turned to Batman and Nightwing, raising an eyebrow.

"M'ggan?" he asked, pressing his comm-unit. "M'ggan? Come in, M'ggan?"

"She's not answering, is she?" A new voice asked as Wally stepped out from behind Batman. "Great. Anyone know how to navigate this place?"

"Wally?" Roy asked, dumbfounded.

"Hey, Roy." Wally said, looking down. "Um.. I survived?" Roy let out a chuckle, and turned towards the Joker, and readied his bow.

"Roy, don't." Nightwing said, "We need to get out. Miss M cut the mind link, I don't know why either."

"We had a talk on the Bioship, 'Wing." Roy said, "We agreed that if this is a failsafe, we were all dragged to the Cave while we were sleeping, and had no clue about it."

"RA..." Nightwing said, shaking his head. "Let's just get out of here."

"Agreed." With that the four retreated out of the monastary, hoping to escape with their lives.

"Artemis!" Aqualad yelled as she fell. Without much water around, his powers were greatly hindered, but still he fought. He reached his hand to his ear. "Batman, come in!"

"What?" Came the reply. "Have you forgotten where we are?"

"Miss Martian and Artemis are dead."

"Understood." _Click._ Aqualad struggled, but soon he too had fallen, to Ra's terrible plot. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"On to the last four intruders." Thalia told her soldiers. "Quickly, before they can make it out."

"What's going on?" Wally asked Batman.

"Aqualad's outnumbered." Came the reply. "Artemis and Miss Martian have fallen in battle."

"You've got to be kidding me." Nightwing muttered, "How many members of the Team are dead because they came to rescue me?"

"Superboy." Roy said, "Artemis, Miss Martian. Haven't heard a word from Zee. Chances are, she's dead too. Probably Aqualad soon."

"Basically, most of the Team is dead because they decided to rescue me?" Nightwing asked, before muttering under his breathe. "Careless."

"Would you rather still be in there?" Wally asked. "Because we can't turn back time."

"Not what I meant." Nightwing said, "What you guys shoulda done on the way here was plan. Get yourselves a good plan that wouldn't have gotten any of you killed!" Nightwing went forwards a few steps.

"Sorry." the speedster muttered. "Sorry we wanted to get you out as soon as possible." Nightwing turned back and gave Wally a hug.

"Thank you for the though, though." Nightwing told Wally, before giving one to Roy as well. "All three of you."

"Let's just get out of here." Batman said, continuing forwards, eyes darting from shadow to shadow.

"Agreed." Nightwing said, "Presumably the rest of the Team is dead, and I would rather not join them."

"Yeah." KF said, "Appearently I've been dead. For some strange reason I can't remember what it's like." In response Red Arrow elbowed him.

Batman, walking forward, stopping and looked back, presumably at them. Then he threw a batarang, causing Wally to duck.

"Hey!" He protested, until he heard it hit metal. The speeddster spun around to see Ra's Al Gual. he quickly grabbed Nightwing and Red Arrow and spun back.

"Ra's would attack from behind us while we're off guard." Nightwing whispered to Roy, who turned and brough his bow out just in time to catch Thalia's sword, which was aimed for Nightwing's heart.

"Get out of here." He hissed at Wally and Dick, before continuing to the bird . "We came to get you out, we got you out of the cell, but... I'd rather you not die." Then, to Wally he added. "Again." Wally hesisated before grabbing Nightwing, swinging him on his back, and taking off.

Batman had pulled out a Bo Staff (something he always carried around when he thought he might encounter Ra's) and began defending himself from the madman. Roy continued using his bow to defend himself from Thalia's sword.

Both defenders knew they stood no chance against the expert swordsman (and swordwoman), but they fought for Nightwing. They fought for Kid Flash.

It wasn't very long before Thalia's sword broke Roy's bow, and she thrust the sword through the archer's heart. She helped her father corner Batman, and watched without blinking as the sword went upwards through his chin.

"Did it have to be so bloody?" Thalia asked, distasteful. "Usually we kill with as little blood as possible, if only to keep our floors clean."

"You know as well as I do how hard it would be to kill him otherwise." Ra's said.

Wally stopped after a bit, hungry. He wearily set Nightwing down, but just after he collasped, holding his stomach.

"KF!" Nightwing said, "You alright? I think I have..." He trailed off, reaching into his utility belt (that had been retrieved by Batman) and pulling out a protein bar. "Eat."

"Keep moving." The speedster told the bird, grabbing the protein bar. "I'll catch up. I promise." Nightwing nodded, although clearly Wally was lieing, for the benefit of both of them.

Nightwing turned and hurried forward, as quickly and quietly as he could. Wally laid there, waiting for his inevitable fate.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice asked, Wally looked at the Shadow with one eye raised.

"Just go ahead and do it." He muttered. "I'm not going to be able to get up anytime soon. Just kill me."

"Laever ym eurt fles!" The Shadow said, revealing Zatanna. "Wally, you alright?" He raised a shaking hand and pointed behind her, where a Shadow was standing.

"I knew there was something strange about you." he said, raising his sword. "Now I get your head."

"Egnahc sih drows otni a elbbep!" Zatanna said, and the man's sword turned into a pebble. "Peels!" The man dropped, asleep. "Wally, we need to get out of here."

"Zee, your mystical voice thing brought Shadows from all over the place." Wally muttered, and the magician backed up to just in front of Wally. Just then they heard Ra's voice.

"Well, well, well." He said, stepping forward. "What do we have here? A teenaged magician who's father is trapped by Doctor Fate, and a kid who can't do a thing because he needs food."

"Dnes mih hguorht eht llaw!" Zatanna said, and Ra's went flying back through the wall. For a moment the Shadows stood there, stunned.

"Get them!" Ra's ordered, his eyes aflame with anger. "What are you waiting for?!" Then the Shadows converged upon them.

"Tcetorp su!" Zatanna said, quickly, and a magical barrier formed around them. She turned to Wally. "Llif sih hcamots!" Wally, who had been starving before, was suddenly full.

"Zee?" He asked, "I'm full... How did you do that?" He looked at her in awe, before noticing the sweat trailing down her face as she struggled to keep the magical barrier around them.

"It won't last for long, Wally." She said, "Find Dick... Get Nightwing out of here." Wally hesisated.

"You know his I.D.?" Wally asked, and she nodded.

"With the injuries he has -well, had- back when I went to Gotham Academy, he was really the only one who fit." She said, "Now get moving, before I use magic on you!"

"Good luck." Wally said, climbing to his feet. "You know I could probably-"

"Get moving!" Zatanna told him, and, with a sigh, the speedster left. Zatanna dropped her shield, magic completely exhausted. Ra's flung a sword, and struck her in the heart as one of his underlings sliced her head off.

Wally grabbed Nightwing at superspeed, going forward as fast as he could. Nightwing, panicking, almost broke his brothers arm before he realized what was going on.

"KF, what was that for?" He asked, sliding onto the speedster's back. "How are you going this fast, anyways?"

"Zee." Wally said, "She showed up, looking like a Shadow. She put a magical barrier around us, then used a spell to fill my stomach."

"Where is she, Wally?" Nightiwng demanded. When Wally didn't answer, he repeated his question. "Where is she? What happened to her?"

"She told me to get you!" Wally defended himself. "She said to save you, and threatened to use magic to send me on my way!"

"She's dead." Nightwing muttered. "Just like almost everyone else."

"Um... 'Wing?" Wally said. "The ceiling and floor are converging on each other." Nightwing looked up to see that it was. The ceiling was coming down, and the floor was going up. In a split second decision, Wally threw Nightwing through the gap just before it closed.

Wally turned around to see he was surrounded by walls. He looked at the cieling, which was now coming down on his head.

"I'm sorry, Dick." he whispered as he laid down and waited for death.

Nightwing had landed outside, and pulled himself to his feet. He reached for his comm-unit, before remembering he's lost it somewhere, he couldn't remember where.

"Strange." Nightwing muttered. He looked up to see the green eyes of an seven year-old. A small smile lit upon his face as he realized the truth about this.

His face still bore a grin as Damien (for that was the boy's name) stabbed him through the heart.

Wally could barely breathe, and, no matter how hard he tried to push the ceiling up, it still came down.

Then he couldn't breathe and he waws being squashed to death.

Wally's eyes snapped open and he sat up, staring at the scene before him. Robin (who, believe it or not, was actually Robin) was glaring at J'onn. Beside him, on another platform was Batman, who'd already stood up.

"What happened to 'no more Failsafes'?" Robin demanded. "Huh? What happened? I **know** this was a Failsafe. Why didn't you at least warn us this time?"

"You knew." J'onn said.

"Only at the end!" Robin said. "Just before I was killed!"

"How did you figure it out?" Wally asked, "I mean, it seemed completely real to me." RObin shot him a glare out of the corner of his eye for a moment, before returning to J'onn.

"Firstly, Batman drilled a photographic memory into me." He said, "Thus, I would remember where my comm was. Second, Ra's monastary doesn't have ceilingss that come for the floor and floors that go for the ceiling." Robin climbed off the platform he was on and marched towards the door, the temperature falling.

"Dude." Wally whimpered, "Tell your suit no need to make all of us suffer. It's wasn't our idea." Robin, not listening, left the room, with Batman a moment behind him. Artemis turned to Wally.

"Explain about the suit thing." She said

"There's a thing in Batman and Robin's suits that will lower the temperature of the room they're in." Wally explained, getting up. "When they get angry, it activates. Depending on how angry they are, it gets colder. Guessing from the sudden freezing temperature, I'd say both Bats and Rob are pretty angry." With that Wally stood up and took off.

"_Recognized, Batman, 02. Robin, B01._"

"_Recognized, Kid Flash, B03._"


End file.
